


Please Come Home For Christmas

by ficbredeamor



Series: A December to Remember [1]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Loneliness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor
Summary: John thinks about his love, Roger not coming home this year for Christmas but a song changes everything.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: A December to Remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035681
Kudos: 6





	Please Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first holiday stories for my collection. I hope you guys will enjoy some of these and Happy December everyone.

It was a very cold and snowy winter in New York City.

A man who is sitting on a sofa, watching the snow fall near window of his Park Belvedere apartment, sighs in loneliness.

John, who misses Rog so much since he moved back to the countryside in Warwickshire, had thought to himself that Rog maybe coming back for Christmas. 

John moves from the sofa and picks up the phone, onto his ear and dials the number of Roger's home.

The beeping sounds had giving him longer that what he would expect and how can he be happy than the sound of his true loves voice near him.

"Hi John."

"Oh Rog, I miss you and I really need you to come home for Christmas. I feel lonely without you." 

"I miss you too. Don't worry. I'll be coming home anytime soon to cuddle your cute face and body", says Rog with a cute smile

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see you running down to me in my arms again."

"Ok, well I have to go and I'll be there to see you soon, Love you."

"Love you too my sweet bubs."

John hangs up and slowly leaning down onto the sofa staring at the white bright lights on top.  
He really misses him and later had the idea in his mind of sending him a song. 

He checked his cds and found a single by the Eagles called, "Please Come Home for Christmas" and so he wrote a little note on it to be here the days before Christmas.

John later went to the post office and sends his package to his true love back in Warwickshire, England.

He can't wait to see the outcome of this. 

Days and days passed and its Christmas Eve. 

John is very worried that Rog didn't decide to come. He cried and cried so much thinking that he failed until... *ring ring*

He picked up the phone and in sweet relief and pure joy, it was Roger. 

Roger says, "Hi baby. I'm here at the airport waiting for you. I received your message and it made me come here to you."

John, cried with happy tears, gets up and drives his car to the airport and gets to the terminal and sees Roger standing there crying and smiling. 

Roger runs to John and hugs him, spinning around. 

"I missed you Bubba"

"I missed you too, Johnny"

Both leaned down and kissed sweetly and didn't realized the mistletoe under them and everyone is cheering and awwing.

When they finally made home, Johnny and Rog both cuddle down the sofa, smiling and let their love for each other settle and enjoy their holiday season.


End file.
